Petit secret entre adultes
by vane84
Summary: Un petit OS que m'a inspiré l'épisode 6x04 entre Chris et Mélissa


_Hello,_

 _après avoir vu l'épisode 6x04, j'ai eu envie de faire un OS sur la relation Chris/Mélissa. Rien de bien compliqué mais ça m'a pris comme ça !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Scott sortait d'un entrainement tardif de Lacrosse, seul. En effet, Stiles avait attrapé la grippe et il se sentait bien seul ces derniers jours sans son acolyte. Le coach avait décidé que de s'entrainer de nuit était une bonne idée et comme Scott avait arrêté depuis longtemps à essayer de comprendre son coach, il avait tout simplement obéit. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour un repos bien mérité quand il reçut un message de Chris Argent. Ce message était étrange et inhabituel car il lui demandait de l'aide, d'amener sa mère et il lui avait transmis des coordonnées GPS. Il savait cependant que Chris n'était pas du genre à envoyer ce genre d'appel à l'aide sans une bonne raison. Il ne perdit pas un instant de plus et se précipita chez lui. Sa mère venait tout juste de revenir d'une garde et lui expliqua la situation. Toujours prévoyante, Mélissa prit un sac et mit des compresses, des bandages, des instruments, des antidouleurs et du désinfectant puis elle prit sa voiture avec son fils pour guide. Tout le long du trajet, Scott avait essayé de rappeler Chris mais personne ne répondait, ce qui accentua le sentiment d'inquiétude de l'alpha. Ils arrivèrent en lisière de forêt et durent continuer à pied. Equipé de son téléphone en guise de gps, ils parvinrent aux coordonnées indiquées après presque une heure de marche. Il faisait nuit et Mélissa était uniquement rassurée parce qu'elle était avec son fils mais ce genre d'endroit la terrifiait ! Scott le sentit immédiatement.

\- Tu aurais dû rester à la voiture, _commença-t-il_.

\- Et te laisser venir ici seul, c'était hors de question !

\- Euh personnellement je ne crains pas grand-chose ici, c'est en quelque sorte mon élément.

Soudain, Scott s'arrêta, surpris par une odeur nauséabonde qui ressemblait à celle d'un corps en décomposition. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il sentait aussi l'odeur du sang frais. Il décida alors de véritablement se concentrer afin de distinguer les différentes senteurs et les sons. Après quelques instants, il distingua une respiration haletante. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Chris. Il suivit son instinct d'alpha et finit par le retrouver, camouflé sous des branchages. Ce dernier était inconscient mais aussi blessé. Il semblait avoir été lacéré à plusieurs reprises et Scott craignait qu'il ait des dommages internes.

\- Chris, hey, réponds-moi.

\- Scott, _finit-il par dire difficilement_.

\- Oui, tu m'as envoyé un message et je suis là.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On ne doit pas rester ici, _commença-t-il à dire en s'agitant_. Il va revenir, argh !

\- Wow, calme-toi, tu es salement amoché.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ta mère est en danger. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de l'amener. Je devais commencer à perdre la tête.

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? _dit Mélissa_.

\- Je chassais un wendigo. Je croyais que je l'aurai facilement mais il est beaucoup plus coriace que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré jusque-là. Je l'ai blessé mais il va revenir.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un wendigo mais là tu es dans un sale état. J'ai peur que si je te déplace, ton état empire.

\- Il y a une cabane à une centaine de mètres, c'est là que j'ai mis mes affaires. On ne doit pas rester ici. Tu ne pourras pas nous protéger tous les deux avec ta mère, son élément c'est la forêt durant la nuit. Je vais tenir le coup, aide-moi.

\- On ne peut pas appeler du renfort ?

\- Un wendigo est une créature surnaturelle et anthropophage. Tu les mettrais en danger ! S'il te plait.

Scott n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais voyant l'inquiétude de Chris, il comprit qu'il devait agir vite. Il le prit le plus doucement possible mais il voyait bien qu'il serrait les dents au moindre mouvement. Il savait qu'il se retenait de hurler afin de ne pas donner leur position au wendigo. Après de longues minutes, ils aperçurent la fameuse cabane. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent saisis par la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée. Scott posa délicatement Chris sur le lit de camp et Mélissa sut qu'elle devait agir vite. Elle posa son sac et regarda de plus près le corps meurtri de Chris.

\- Où as-tu mal ? _demanda-t-elle_.

Alors que Scott scrutait les moindres recoins de la cabane, il s'arrêta quand il entendit que sa mère tutoyait Chris. Il était étonné et se demandait bien depuis quand ils étaient devenus aussi proches tous les deux.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te dise où je n'ai pas mal ?

\- Dis-moi juste la vérité pour que je te soigne au mieux.

\- Ok. Mon épaule est certainement démise, il m'a griffé dans le dos et mon genou me fait un mal de chien.

\- D'accord. Scott, aide-moi à le déshabiller.

Le jeune alpha arriva et commença à lui retirer sa veste tandis que le chasseur grognait sous l'effet de la douleur. Aussitôt, Mélissa sortit sa trousse de secours et lui donna un calmant qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Après avoir retiré la veste, Scott pu voir les profondes lacérations qu'il avait dans le dos. Ne voulant pas alerter le chasseur, il fit signe à sa mère de venir voir. Quand elle vit l'étendue des dégâts, elle se demanda bien comment elle allait pouvoir le soigner sans qu'il souffre le martyr. Ils retirèrent ensuite son t-shirt et ils comprirent vite qu'en effet, son épaule n'était pas vraiment à sa place.

\- Bon, on va d'abord te remettre l'épaule et ensuite je m'occuperais des plaies dans ton dos. Je ne suis pas experte pour remettre les épaules en place…

\- Moi si, _lui répondit Chris_. J'ai confiance en toi. Vas-y.

Mélissa fut troublée par sa réponse. Cela voulait donc dire que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se démettait l'épaule. Cela la fit frissonner de savoir qu'un homme avait tant l'habitude de la souffrance.

\- Scott, tu vas devoir te mettre derrière moi et me tenir. Il ne faut pas que je bouge quand elle va me remettre l'épaule.

\- Ok, _répondit l'alpha_.

Il ne perdit pas un instant et s'exécuta. Mélissa se mit face à Chris et attrapa doucement son bras. Tous étaient prêts.

\- A trois, commença-t-elle. Un…

Et elle remit d'un coup sec l'épaule en place. Le chasseur hurla ce qui retourna l'estomac de Scott qui souffrait pour lui. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur lui et aspira la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Chris, en quelques secondes, reprit une respiration quasi normale et remercia Scott.

\- Tu avais dit à 3 ! _dit Chris_.

\- Avoue que tu préfères que je n'attende pas d'arriver à 3 pour te la remettre.

\- Ouais.

\- Allez, allonge-toi sur le ventre, je vais m'occuper de ton dos.

\- Je vais aller chercher du bois, _commença le jeune homme_.

\- Non ! _réagit Chris_. Il doit être là, à nous attendre.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je pense que je peux me défendre. T'inquiète je ne vais pas tenter de le tuer, j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit, _répondit-il en sortant_.

\- Il n'est pas raisonnable.

\- J'en connais un autre, _dit-elle, amusée_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'y aller seul ?

\- J'en ai déjà tué seul ! Mais disons que je me fais vieux !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Chris.

\- Mélissa, ça fait plusieurs années que je suis solitaire. J'ai commencé à m'y faire avec le temps. Notre histoire ensemble ne fait que débuter, donne-moi le temps de m'adapter.

\- Quand nous avons diné ensemble l'autre soir je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas du genre à avoir un boulot derrière un bureau ! Je ne sais peut-être pas encore toutes les facettes des chasseurs mais je sais que c'est un boulot risqué, plus que je ne le voudrais.

\- C'est malheureusement tout ce que je t'ai à offrir. Il est encore temps pour nous de tout arrêter si tu le souhaites… Je comprendrais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et puis je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler.

\- Scott a hérité ça de toi !

\- Oui mais je sais aussi que tu l'as beaucoup aidé depuis qu'Allison… Excuse-moi. C'est un souvenir encore douloureux, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de parler de ma fille. Elle fera toujours partie de moi.

\- J'imagine… Bon, c'est trop profond, il va falloir que je recouse mais je dois d'abord désinfecter.

\- Vas-y, _dit-il en cramponnant le lit de camp_.

Scott, malgré qu'il fût dehors, avait entendu la discussion que sa mère avait eue avec Chris. Il sourit, ravi que sa mère ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Il était amusé de voir qu'ils faisaient ça en cachette, comme des adolescents. Il sentit soudain la même odeur de décomposition que précédemment. Il savait que le wendigo n'était pas loin mais ne connaissant pas les capacités de ce dernier, Scott préféra ne pas engager de combat en entra vite dans la cabane. Un blessé suffisait, inutile d'infliger cette nouvelle épreuve à sa mère. Il devait la protéger avant tout. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit que Chris s'était évanouit :

\- C'est probablement mieux comme ça, _dit-elle_. Au moins je peux le recoudre sans stresser de la douleur que cela lui inflige.

\- Le wendigo est là.

\- Il va entrer ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_. Parce que Chris n'est vraiment pas en état…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir entrer. Il doit sentir mon odeur tout comme je sens la sienne.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu sors avec Chris ?

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle y repensa et comprit comment il fut au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas très correct de ta part d'écouter aux portes.

\- Ne m'en veut pas. C'est ton bonheur qui importe et si tu crois que Chris peut te l'apporter, alors vas-y.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas que ce soit le père d'Allison ?

\- Non et puis je le connais bien. Il est honnête et ne te décevra pas.

\- Merci. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille et on s'occupera de son genou. Combien de temps avant que le soleil se lève ?

\- Une heure. Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la chaleur qui émane de lui.

Mélissa ne perdit pas un instant et toucha le front du chasseur. Il était bouillant.

\- Oh non, il est brulant de fièvre.

\- Ce sont les griffes du wendigo, _ajouta Scott_. Elles devaient être infectées. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas pris d'antibiotique.

\- Nous n'avons plus longtemps à attendre.

Mélissa demanda à Scott de l'aider pour le retourner. Elle prit une compresse qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et la mit sur le front du chasseur puis, à l'aide de bandage, elle mit son bras en écharpe.

Après une demi-heure, Chris commença à s'agiter. Mélissa s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés. Elle l'entendait qui chuchotait :

\- Ma chérie, ne me laisse pas, ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois ! Allison ! _finit-il en hurlant_.

En criant le nom de sa fille, Chris avait ouvert les yeux et semblait complètement confus. Il avait mal et très chaud. Il continua à se débattre quand Scott le retint.

\- Hey Chris, tout va bien, on est là.

\- Où est-elle ? Où est Allison ?

Le visage de Scott s'assombrit, comme blessé d'entendre le nom de son premier amour partie trop tôt. Mélissa s'en aperçut et rentra dans le champ de vision du chasseur.

\- Chris, tu es blessé et tu as une infection. Tu as de la fièvre, tu es en train de délirer, tu dois te ressaisir.

\- Mé… Mélissa ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Tu dois tenir encore un peu le coup.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu perdu la tête.

\- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais regarder ton genou.

Mélissa prit une paire de ciseaux et découpa le pantalon de Chris. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna le cœur.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genou le problème, mais ton tibia. On est à deux doigts d'une fracture ouverte. Je ne peux rien faire, cela risquerait d'aggraver les choses mais comment as-tu fait pour marcher tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'y réponde ?

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Je vais appeler Malia. Elle arrivera pour le lever du soleil et ne craindra pas de rencontrer le wendigo.

\- Dis-lui quand même d'être prudente, _ajouta le chasseur_.

Et presque une heure plus tard, Malia arriva. Scott lui expliqua rapidement la situation et ils décidèrent de ramener Chris à la voiture pour aller directement à l'hôpital. Une fois Chris installé à l'arrière de la voiture, Mélissa s'y installa aussi pour rester au plus proche de son patient et amant. Malia se rendit compte de la situation :

\- Euh Scott, tu as vu ? _dit-elle en montrant le couple des yeux à l'alpha_.

\- Ouais, j'ai découvert ça ce soir !

\- Et tu vas l'appeler beau-papa ?

\- Oula Malia, ça ne va pas aussi vite que pour les coyotes males et femelles !

\- Je le sais, je te taquine, c'est tout !

\- Je commence à peine à me faire à l'idée que ma mère sorte avec un Argent.

\- Ah, c'est trop tôt pour les blagues de ce genre alors ?

\- Oui.

La coyote fit la moue puis décida de partir tandis que Scott ramenait sa mère et Chris à l'hôpital. Il fut rapidement pris en charge. L'équipe médicale s'apprêtait à l'emmener en chirurgie pour sa jambe quand il regarda Mélissa.

\- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ?

\- Oui, _répondit-elle en l'embrassant_.

Scott put apercevoir la scène et le baiser.

\- Va vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse !


End file.
